


quick study

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Fencing, Foreplay, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roughhousing, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For the prompt: Kirk learning how to fence in an attempt to get closer to Sulu (can either be on his own or asking Sulu to teach him)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/gifts).



> For enk - Happy Holidays!!

Before Kirk could evade the move, Sulu had knocked the sword out of his hand and put him on his back on the floor. Sulu’s knee was on his chest – not pressing down on his ribs, not causing pain, but just enough pressure to keep Kirk down and in place.

“What’s that move called?” Kirk said, out of breath.

“That? Sir, I believe that move is called winning.” Sulu tossed his epee aside, clearly no longer needing it.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. “Sulu, I’m beginning to doubt the educational value of this demonstration.”

Sulu smirked, moved his knee off of Jim’s chest and straddled his waist. “Sir, I think we both know that you didn’t really ask me out of a sincere desire to learn anything.”

Jim smiled and put his hands on Sulu's, ran his thumbs over the callouses, rough from fencing hours a day. Kirk let go then, and placed his hands on Sulu's thighs, squeezing lightly. “Oh, I don’t know, Sulu. I think I’m starting to pick up a few good ideas.”


End file.
